Left 4 Walking Dead
by Ohfortheloveofpete
Summary: The cast of Left 4 Dead and Walking Dead try to avoid being eaten by zombies. Hungry hungry zombies.
1. Chapter 1: Discovering Atlanta

_I decided to make a Walking Dead/Left 4 Dead fanfic...though to be honest, I find it hard to take the deahts in Walking Dead too seriously. I feel bad for Hershel Greene at least._

_Let me know what you think._

_Oh, and Bill is alive in this fanfic. That might be open to change since nobody is ever safe in a zombie apocalypse (not in the Walking Dead, anyway) but for now he's still breathing. Perhaps he'll sacrifice himself. Who knows?_

**Chapter 1: Discovering Atlanta**

As usual, Zoey, Francis, Louis, and Bill were looking for supplies. Once again, they had appeared on a movie poster, so it looked as if they were searching for food and water.

"See anything?" asked Zoey.

Louis showed Zoey a water bottle.

Of course, they would have to be careful. Zombies seemed to be everywhere these days. Did the military run out of bullets? They never seemed to run out of them. They thanked the Director for that...along with all the first aid kits they got. They were all doctors at that point.

Atlanta was no exception. Perhaps it would be best if they didn't stay in the city for too long. There might be too many zombies for even them to handle. What if there happened to be Tanks? Having a car tossed at them was never fun.

There didn't seem to be any car alarms in the city...but they might discover one eventually. And a single stray gunshot was all it took to set them off.

Personally the survivor foursome wished that they could find an area that didn't have zombies inside of it. It seemed like they did this every single day: fight zombies and loot buildings.

Fortunately, a lot of zombies weren't particularly bright.

But there were exceptions to the rule.

Louis remembered the time that he had been strangled by a Smoker.

"Help!" screamed Louis. It was times like this when he was glad he wasn't trying to survive the zombie apocalypse alone. That was a lesson in futility.

He had waited until his back had turned before attacking.

Fortunately, Zoey was there to save him.

"Smokers are such a pain in the neck." remarked Zoey as she pulled out a hunting knife.

They were much easier to deal during the winter, when they kept getting their tongues stuck.

Following that unfortunate incident, Louis decided that he was going to pay attention if he heard someone coughing. Chances are it might not be a survivor.

Anyways, they had noticed that they had started eating human flesh. Perhaps they figured they might as well considering that they kill their victims so often.

However, this supply run was somewhat different.

Instead of a zombie, they had found a survivor instead.

There was a young girl who seemed to be surviving the outbreak...despite her young age. She was about as surprised to see them as they were.

It was unusual, considering they had found her alone. Where were her parents? Had they given up the ghost?

She happened to have red hair and was wearing a pink shirt.

Curious, Bill decided to examine her.

With all the first aid kits that he used, he happened to know a thing or two about being a doctor.

He found something rather surprising.

Apparently, she happened to be immune to the virus. She simply would not reanimate. Even if she were bitten by a dozen zombies.

"What were the chances?" asked Bill.

It looked like she was lucky...for an apocalypse survivor.

Apparently, her name was Daisy. She was about ten years old by the looks of it.

"Hello?" asked Daisy. She sure hoped that the gang weren't murderers. Though she would be fine if they had killed walkers before. Those things frightened her. A lot.

For a moment, the four of them wondered whether they should take her with them.

Chances are she wouldn't survive on her own. She was kind of young.

Plus having someone who was immune to the infection could come in handy. They could find a cure if they were lucky...though they couldn't exactly administer it to thousands of zombies.

But on the other hand, they would have one extra mouth to feed.

Eventually, they came to a decision.

Daisy would be accompanying them.

They didn't find a person who was immune to the virus every day, that was for sure.

And they couldn't just leave her to be eaten by zombies...or the crazy survivors that loved to kill people.

She was excited, to say the very least.

"Yes!" cheered Daisy. Perhaps now she wouldn't be eaten by zombies. Considering her personality, she probably tasted...sweet.

As they went to Atlanta, they discovered a horde of zombies.

For some strange reason, they seemed to be eating a horse.

"Is horse liver really that delicious?" asked Zoey. She hadn't exactly tried it herself.

"Beats me." answered Francis. Personally he imagined that a horse would taste like glue.

Well, they needed to act quickly before they were discovered. The horse seemed to be distracting them for the time being, but that couldn't last.

But they had something that was perfect for dealing with a horde of zombies.

A pipe bomb.

"Fire in the hole!" exclaimed Zoey.

Zoey threw the pipe bomb and the walkers went to investigate.

They were blown up. Seemed that they didn't realize that explosives should be avoided.

Inside a nearby tank, Rick Grimes heard the explosion.

He had been hoping that the tank would contain ammunition that he could fire at the zombies...but no such luck. Seemed somebody had already used it against the zombies...and it hadn't worked on.

Anyways, Rick wondered what was going on out there.

"Did the gas station get set on fire?" thought Rick. Chances are there weren't anyone manning it now that the zombies had overtaken the city.

He sure hoped that the military wasn't nuking the city.

If so, he was a goner...though that WOULD be preferable to being eaten by walkers.

He wouldn't blame the military for nuking the city on account of the ridiculous amount of zombies. Did they try barricading the city? If so, it seemed that the barricade was falling.

Personally Rick wondered how out of all the times he could have woken up from being wounded in action, it was in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. Now he was in the middle of a zombie horde.

He wondered if he should ask for help. Now that the zombie apocalypse was started, crime was inevitably going to be on the rise...which scared him on account of him being a cop.

He was going to need protection.

"Can you...help me?" asked Rick.

The five survivors looked at Rick curiously.

They hadn't expected to find two survivors on the same day.

Usually all they found were more and more zombies.

Rick had tried going to reunite with his wife alone, but that hadn't turned out too well. And he wasn't sure if the zombies were ever going to leave.

Perhaps if he was lucky he could find some survivors holed up in the city that could help him leave...but that might not happen.

It seemed that they were having some sort of stakeout.

The four of them noticed that Rick had a badge on his shirt. It looked as if he was a member of law enforcement...which was pretty redundant since all laws had been abolished by the zombie apocalypse.

Somehow, Francis wasn't sure he and Rick would get along. Before the outbreak had hit and it had become the law of the jungle, he had his share of run-ins with cops that he didn't openly discuss.

And a few of them were dirty cops, too. They smelled bad and they beat him bad.

Though Francis was wary of trusting him, the others didn't seem to mind. For starters, he was probably a good shot, which was useful to have when you were being attacked by zombies.

Perhaps they should give him a hand. Francis was outvoted 4 to 1 so he decided he might as well let Rick join their cause. Perhaps Rick would be willing to overlook his criminal background now that there was a zombie apocalypse affecting the entire world.

As Rick laid his eyes upon Daisy, he couldn't help but be reminded of his own son. A zombie apocalypse was especially bad for children. It gave them nightmares 7 days a week.

Hopefully he was still alive. Being eaten by walkers couldn't be pleasant.

He had heard him on the radio, which was a good sign. However, it seemed that the radio had cut off before they could warn him about the dangers of Atlanta.

"Were you...looking for someone?" asked Zoey.

"i was on my way to a survivor camp but...something went wrong." pointed out Rick. Terribly wrong.

But his fortune had turned around immensely.

Thankfully, they were able to leave the city without any problems. Seemed that the walkers decided not to take their chances with them.

And the survivor camp wasn't far from the city.

Meanwhile, fellow survivors were wondering how they would escape the city themselves. They couldn't help but feel worried that the walkers would discover their secret hideout and would barge in, adding them to the menu. And considering that zombies DID become more aggressive at night, their concerns were probably valid.

They had seen five survivors evacuate the city, so there must have been a way out. But they didn't know how they had escaped.

"Why does there have to be so many walkers in this city?" asked Andrea. Was the countryside too boring for them?

"Beats me..." answered Jacqui.

"What are we going to do? Go on our knees and beg for mercy?" inquired T-Dog.

"That's for wimps." answered Merle. Personally he wished that his brother Daryl was with him. But he was currently at a survivor camp.

Unfortunately for the survivors, though remaining in their hideout would ultimately lead to certain death, they couldn't just waltz out of it, either. The walkers would catch them...and they would end up becoming walker cuisine.

"We might be done for..." remarked Andrea.

Jacqui sighed. To be honest, she was kind of resigned to her fate. She wouldn't be lonely in the afterlife, that was for certain.

But Glenn wasn't convinced that they didn't have a way to escape. He just didn't give up easily.

Surely there was a way.

Suddenly, the man with the baseball cap had an idea.

What if they disguised themselves as zombies?

It sounded disgusting, but perhaps it would work.

Knowing the zombies, they would probably fall for it. They didn't seem to pay much attention to their surroundings.

So they disguised themselves as zombies...using the internal organs of zombies. They had managed to kill some on the way inside the hideout.

"I think I'm going to be sick..." remarked Andrea.

Still, it was better than leaving her sister Amy all alone or waiting for what seemed to be the inevitable. To her knowledge, she was at a survivor camp waiting for her.

Fortunately for them, it was sunny outside so it didn't seem likely it would rain and ruin their plans. Otherwise, they would have to wait a while longer before they evacuated the city.

But as they walked out of the city, they suddenly came across something unusual.

Apparently, though the zombie virus only infected humans at one point, the virus had spread to animals.

In this case, canines.

The zombie dogs began to approach them.

"Doggone it!" thought Merle to himself.

Unfortunately, they were attracted to the taste of walker blood.

They weren't as picky about their food as walkers were, who preferred live meat.

They began to lick the blood off of them.

Andrea whimpered.

Inevitably, the walkers started to become suspicious.

Did they...have an impersonator on their hands?

Perhaps it would be best if they left the city quickly.

Which they did...after being chased by a horde of walkers. The zombie dogs eventually licked off all the blood and guts from them.

They simply could not pass up such a delicious offer of meat.

Fortunately, there were no special infected with them. Otherwise, they really WOULD be in trouble.

"Where's the military when you need them?!" exclaimed Andrea.

"I think the military are dead. Did you see the unmanned tank?" asked Jacqui. Seemed they couldn't deal with the ridiculous amount of zombies in Atlanta.

"Did they forget to shoot the zombies in the head?" asked Glenn.

Jacqui wasn't sure.

Glenn wondered if he should reconsider if a dog was a man's best friend.

Well, to be fair, that phrase didn't seem to account for dogs turning into zombies.

Fortunately, it seemed to be in the clear.

They had that obnoxious Merle to deal with, but other than that, they were safe.

Relatively. It was only a matter of time before the walkers decided to leave the city to search for more victims. They didn't seem to stay in one place for too long.

It was best if they found more survivors to see if they could get some help.

"There wouldn't happen to be black people at the survivor camp...would there?" asked Merle.

T-Dog facepalmed.

Why did Merle hate black people so much, anyway?

What did they ever do to him?

Meanwhile, Lori was happy to see her husband once again. Though it seemed that he hadn't been able to get to the survivor camp on his own.

But for some strange reason, Shane didn't seem so enthusiastic about that...even though they had been friends before Rick's unfortunate accident.

Rick wasn't sure why.

Lori admitted to having sex with Shane, because she thought that her husband was dead.

Rick sighed. He supposed he might have done the same if he thought that Lori was dead.

Though to be honest, it seemed like Shane still wanted to have sex with his wife. Was his wife really that gorgeous?

At least Shane seemed to get along with Carl.

Fortunately, Glenn and his friends were allowed to join the group as well. For a man trapped in a zombie apocalypse, Dale was a real saint.

The same could not be said for Carol's husband Ed. Why did she marry him?

Merle saw Louis, and groaned.

T-Dog facepalmed once again.

_Did you get the joke in the chapter title?_

_Oh, and Merle didn't have to saw off his hand this time. Lucky him._

_Unfortunately, things will start to go wrong for the survivors at the survivor camp._

_I might also feature the survivors from Left 4 Dead 2,. Depends on what the reviewers think. I'll feature the infected from Left 4 Dead 2. You know, like the Jockey.  
_

_Why am I including an OC, you ask? Well, lots of Walking Dead fanfics seem to include OCs. And I don't exactly mind comic relief._


	2. Chapter 2: Kaboom! And He's Gone!

_I decided to include a reference to Billy Mays in the chapter title. You probably remember him back when he was still alive. No worries, I don't think he's become a zombie.  
_

_I figured I would include a Boomer in this chapter. Can you guess whose going to fall victim to it?_

_It's not Rick, of course, he's kind of a main character._

**Chapter 2: Kaboom! And He's Gone!**

Dale looked at Daisy with curiosity.

"You managed to find a little girl in the city?" asked Dale. Personally he was glad that the walkers didn't find her first. The thought of a child being eaten by walkers unnerved him greatly.

"We figured it would be a good idea to take her with us. Besides, I think she's immune to the virus." answered Bill.

"She is? How do you know?" inquired the old man.

"We've picked up some medical expertise from all the first aid kits we used." explained Louis. It wasn't hard for them to find for some reason.

"Maybe I should call you Grandpa." noted Daisy.

Her grandfather had probably already been eaten by zombies already, so she might as well.

Had any of her family survived?

Nearby, the female survivors of the group did the laundry by the creek, hoping to make sure that everyone was clean.

It was a good idea, considering that bad smells could attract hungry walkers.

At that very moment, Zoey spotted them.

"Do you need help? Though to be honest, housework isn't really my thing." noted Zoey.

"Welcome to my world." answered Andrea. She considered doing guard duty, but she was worried she might end up shooting a member of her group by accident.

Suddenly, Ed showed up.

The women groaned...except for Zoey.

"Who is this?" asked Zoey.

She didn't know who he was, but he seemed like a real jerk.

**"**This is Ed. He's been abusing Carol for years." noted Lori.

She was glad that Rick never treated her like that personally. Shane treated her well though as well, so to be honest, he seemed kind of unhappy that Rick had turned out to still be alive.

It was ironic, considering that Shane had attempted to prevent the walkers from eating him previously. It turned out to have worked.

Neither did Shane, though technically speaking they weren't actually married. She had only slept with Shane when she thought her husband was dead...and he had proven himself to still be alive.

"How repulsive." answered Zoey.

Sure enough, Ed slapped Carol in the face.

"Where's my dinner?" asked Ed.

"I'm busy!" exclaimed Carol.

Luckily, Sophia wasn't there to see it...but that wasn't the case a lot of the time.

"That was uncalled for." spoke the youngest of the four Left 4 Dead survivors.

"What are you going to do about it?" asked Ed.

Zoey pushed him to the ground and stood on his chest.

"Damn! You're stronger than you look!" exclaimed the man.

Perhaps he shouldn't be so sexist.

"Are you going to keep treating the women here as beneath you? Or do I have to get violent?" asked Zoey.

Ed noticed that Zoey was in possession of a firearm. Two, to be precise.

Perhaps it would be best for him if Zoey _didn't_ get violent.

"No! No!" exclaimed Ed. Though he wasn't necessarily intelligent, he knew better to mess with a person who had one pistol, let alone two.

"Good." answered Zoey.

Zoey decided to step off of him.

_Later, at night..._

The survivors huddled around a campfire.

Ed hadn't been invited, since he had been a jerk to basically all the women.

Instead, he was by himself in a tent.

Little did they know that now was not a time to be telling campfire stories. It was more like a time to panic.

As Ed lied in his tent, he began to hear noises.

"Whose there?" asked Ed.

Was it Carol again? He was under the impression that she wouldn't want to visit him again for the rest of the night. Especially since he had consumed some wine while he was inside the tent.

Perhaps it was Sophia? Although, he wouldn't be surprised if Carol had told her to stay away from him.

But as it turned out, it wasn't a fellow survivor, but a Boomer.

"That's the fattest zombie that I've ever seen." remarked Carol's abusive husband. Just how much human flesh had he been eating?

Apparently this zombie was as disgusted with him as everyone else was, as he proceeded to vomit on him.

"Ugh! That is disgusting!" exclaimed Ed, who was now covered with boomer bile.

It was a good thing that his wife had washed his clothes earlier that day. He had ordered his wife to do so quickly.

Shortly afterwards the Boomer had vomited on him, walkers suddenly swarmed his tent.

The last thing he had heard was his very own scream...and the occasional zombie growl.

Curious, Andrea wondered if she had heard screaming.

However, the other survivors didn't seem to notice.

They were busy roasting marshmallows on a campfire.

Carl was by his mother's side.

Rick decided to examine his surroundings if he saw anything suspicious.

As much fun as it would be to roast marshmallows on a campfire, he figured that in a world full of hungry zombies, one should never take their safety for granted.

Shane was sitting by Lori...and was happy that Rick wasn't sitting next to Lori.

"Has anyone seen the toilet paper?" asked Amy.

Toilet paper turned out to be the least of her worries.

Suddenly, the Boomer that had killed Ed earlier vomited on Amy.

It turned out Rick was right not to take their safety for granted.

"Scratch that. Has anyone seen the paper towels?" inquired the younger sister of Andrea. She was going to want a long bath after this.

Amy wasn't sure why the zombie wasn't trying to eat her...but apparently this zombie was already well-fed.

And yet, something told her that she shouldn't be celebrating just yet.

Of course, Zoey's reaction also gave that sort of implication.

Zoey gasped in alarm, and her eyes widened with fear.

"What's wrong?" asked Amy. This walker didn't seem dangerous...all it did was vomit on people. Sure was unpleasant though.

But as it turned it out, it was.

"That Boomer just vomited on you! We need to wash you off, now!" exclaimed Zoey.

"Why?" asked Amy.

Nearby, the walkers began to notice the lady who was covered with such a delicious appetizer.

They began to close in on her.

"OK, I get it! Grab the paper towels!" exclaimed Amy.

Zoey nodded and went to do just that.

"Did one of the scary stories we told at the campfire just come true?" asked Daisy.

"Basically." answered Carl. It was a good thing his father had told him how to use a gun. It was only for emergencies, of course, but now was definitely one of those times.

Fortunately, Rick shot the Boomer before it could do any more harm.

Unsurprisingly, it exploded into a shower of zombie bile.

"What...just happened?" asked Rick.

Perhaps it would be best if they shot it at a distance. Hitting it with an axe would have the same effect as if it had vomited on them.

Nearby, Louis and Francis began to shoot the zombies.

"Everyone get to safety!" warned Louis.

"What's the big deal? We'll only need about a dozen bullets to take care of these walkers at the most." answered Jim. They just died so easily.

Suddenly, a Hunter pounced on top of him.

Before Jim knew what had hit him, the Hunter slit his throat with his claws.

"Jim!" exclaimed Jacqui.

Shortly afterwards, a walker bit her in the neck.

She succumbed to blood loss almost instantly.

Andrea gasped. It seemed that her friends were dropping like flies.

Fortunately, it seemed that they were regaining control of the situation.

Perhaps they wouldn't suffer any more casualties.

Merle was having an eager time fighting off the walkers.

"I sure as hell ain't becoming zombie food!" exclaimed Merle.

"Merle, try to stay focused." warned Daryl. Losing focus could get you killed in this sort of world.

Dale wondered if they should have Merle be a part of their group.

T-Dog didn't seem to like him for one.

And he probably wasn't going to mourn Jacqui's death, either.

But he was helping them fight off the zombies, so he wouldn't object for the time being.

Glenn shot the walkers with his pistol.

He was lucky he was fast on his feet.

For some strange reason people compared him to someone called The Scout.

But who could that possibly be?

_A few hours later..._

Fortunately for the survivors, they managed to kill all the walkers that had attacked them. Fortunately, there weren't too many of them to handle, especially with Francis, Zoey, Bill, and Louis on their side. They were basically zombie killing machines.

However, their safety in the woods was questionable at best. They didn't know whether there were more walkers or not. Either way, it would be safer if they didn't stay in the same place for too long.

Perhaps there was another Boomer lurking in the forest somewhere. Being vomited on a zombie was disgusting in itself, but the fact that it attracted more walkers meant that they could potentially end up with a horde on their hands.

Morgan had warned Rick of the dangers of a horde, and he turned out to be right. He had also warned him of the dangers of car alarms. Before they were useful for preventing theft...but now they were stealing people's lives.

Speaking of which, Rick wondered how Morgan was doing. He seemed to be able to survive the zombie apocalypse so far, but on the other hand, he hadn't found any other survivors to help keep him alive. It was just him and his son.

Maybe it would be best if they left the forest and looked for somewhere more secure.

"I didn't think gathering around the campfire would turn out so violent..." noted Andrea. One minute they were roasting marshmallows and the next they were trying to avoid being eaten like marshmallows.

"Well, the fact is, we've suffered a few casualties. Jim and Jacqui are both dead...and so is Ed, but I don't think any of us really cared about him." noted Lori.

"I sure didn't." nodded Carol. He had been abusing her _before_ the zombie apocalypse. Chances are the zombie apocalypse would have made it worse. Perhaps it was good that he was no longer with them.

Sophia actually seemed relieved by her father's death. Besides, she didn't like his alcohol-scented breath. Why did he drink so much anyway? Was booze really that refreshing?

"It would be a good idea if we prevented them from reanimating." noted Rick. They didn't want another walker attack in their near future...though they had suffered minimal casualties.

Carl nodded. He was pretty sure that none of them wished to be a walker, anyway.

Fortunately, he had a knife for such an occasion.

Using the knife, he stabbed Jim and Jacqui in the head.

It made him feel uncomfortable...but he doubted Jim and Jacqui wanted to become zombies. Cannibalism was frowned upon in most societies.

Carol decided to do the job with her husband herself.

She seemed to enjoy the job, as she chopped Ed with an axe multiple times. More than was necessary to prevent a reanimation, that was for sure.

Zoey noted to herself that revenge was sweet.

Sophia wasn't sure whether she should watch or not. Perhaps she was better off with her dad being gone. But who would be the father figure in her life now that Ed was six feet under?

Andrea was very grateful to Zoey for saving her sister.

"Is it just me, or is the virus mutating? There was something off about the zombie that vomited on my sister..." questioned Andrea.

She didn't recall walkers being so...fat.

"That was a Boomer. They vomit on their victims, which causes zombies to swarm them." explained Francis.

And to make matters worse, they vomited on them so much that it induced temporary blindness, making it all the harder to fight off the zombies without help from other survivors.

It had happened to him a few times and it was never fun. And in addition to the blindness, it increased the risks of being attacked by other special infected. They seemed to pay attention whenever that happened.

"Was that why Ed's corpse was covered in vomit?" asked Carol. She found that to be most unusual. Normally a walker didn't vomit on its victims before killing them, it just ate them without any seasonings.

"Most likely." answered Zoey. Considering how disgusting of a person he was, she found his ultimate fate to be somewhat ironic.

She also explained about the Hunter that had leaped upon Jim. Apparently, they could leap like kangaroos. And compared to other zombies, they were rather quiet.

Generally, it was best to stay together if they heard one growling. Otherwise, they had no real way of defending themselves from them.

Lori wondered if the zombies were getting stronger.

If so, this could make surviving the zombie apocalypse more difficult.

It was weird. Back in the early days of the outbreak, there were only weak zombies that shuffled around.

But nowadays it seemed that the zombies had adapted to hunting prey.

Fortunately, it seemed that there was a lab nearby that they could enter to find safety.

"Maybe it's our lucky day." noted Sophia.

"Maybe..." answered Carl.

But something scared him about that place.

The survivors didn't know what exactly people had been studying in that lab.

But there was a person inside.

They would need to ask him if he would let them in.

"Can you let us in?" asked Daisy.

Jenner thought about this for a moment.

They could be hostile survivors. He wasn't a psychologist (he had chosen a different career, which was being a scientist), but he knew that zombies drove people crazy.

But considering he already had a death wish at that point, it didn't really matter to him.

"I warn you, once I close the door, it's not going to open again." warned Jenner.

The survivors shrugged and asked him for shelter anyway.

Reluctantly, he accepted.

Personally he wondered why they were trying so hard to stay alive.

It simply perplexed him.

Little did he know that he would find out the reason soon...

_You probably noticed that I changed the casualties for the walker attack a bit. I figured that i should take creative liberties like the TV show writers did. That's why I didn't kill Amy...I still killed off Ed though because nobody really likes him, am I right?  
_

_Any suggestions as to what characters you would like to appear? I figured I would add my own original characters but canon characters are certainly welcome. I already know at some level what characters I'll feature in this fanfic but I'm still open to ideas._

_In the next chapter...our heroes are going to try avoid being blown up._


End file.
